This invention relates to a simple, sturdy device for loading and compacting, in a small volume, rubbish of all kinds, and particularly household rubbish and garbage, in a rubbish collection truck (lorry) or in any other fixed or mobile receptacle.
The various devices used until now are well-known. They are generally made up of a mobile scoop whose working face is flat, or a mobile toothed harrow, which dips into the rubbish which has been poured into a hopper and drives it into the collecting receptacle.
In the first arrangement mentioned, the scoop is driven by a mechanism with hydraulic actuators and connecting rods, guided by rollers or skids sliding in side rails or by other connecting rods. The scoop sweeps the rubbish into the hopper and pushes it against an ejector, over a large surface, without tearing it, and only compressing it enough when very substantial power is supplied. For this heavy and expensive mechanisms are required. Furthermore, the rubbish, when not compressed enough, tends to come back down into the hopper, swelling out again, since no retaining system prevents this.
In the second arrangement mentioned, the toothed harrow compresses the rubbish in a narrow passage, determined by the floor of the receptacle, and an ejector and a fixed toothed comb form a plug which prevents the rubbish from falling back. The rubbish is torn in the final compression phase and the mobile comb, continuing its continuous movement, scrapes off its teeth against the teeth of the fixed comb. This arrangement is not favorable for compressing so-called "bulky" rubbish or rubbish which can catch between the teeth and remain there causing blocking up which could bring about difficulties in emptying the unit. The transmission of the drive is either by pinion and chain trains, or by hydraulic actuators whose line of action is off-set and, therefore, synchronized. These mechanisms are heavy and expensive, and take up considerable space across the width of the truck which limits the loading bay to the same extent, a disadvantage whose harmful effects become greater as the truck becomes narrower and to the degree that the collection is done using containers. Furthermore, the continuous drive prevents performing loading operations in a space which is wide enough to provide shallow loading depths.